You Thought What!
by ArcticWolf003
Summary: Oneshot. Moss hears an odd questionable conversation between Jen and Roy.


**A/N: **Moss hears an odd questionable conversation between Roy and Jen in her office. Please R&R.

Moss entered the basement office that was the I.T. Department. He removed his backpack, placing it next to his desk in an upright position then shed the big, brown coat he always wore and placed it on the coat rack. He sat himself in his chair and stared out at the rest of the room. "Wait a minute," he said turning his head to Roy's empty desk. "Where is everyone?"

A groan came from Jen's office, Moss' head turn in its direction, the door was closed and the shutters were drawn. Moss stood and walked to the door, he raised his fist to knock when Jen spoke.

"Oh Roy, please stop… it… hurts," her words came out strained and exasperated.

"Jen, if I don't pull it'll never come out," Roy said irately.

Moss's eyes grew wide, what was he hearing exactly? He didn't want to jump to conclusions; if he listened a while longer, he was sure he'd find out what was going on.

"How did it even get in there?" Roy asked. "The whole is so tiny."

Jen sighed, "I can be very flexible."

Roy scoffed, "Oook."

Jen growled, "This wouldn't have happened if you had just stayed out of here."

"Oh, so this is my fault is it?" Roy asked, his voice getting higher for a moment.

"Yes, it got stuck when you bumped into me," she blurted. "Now pull!" she demanded.

Several painful groans were heard, Moss could hardly believe half the things he was hearing, and this was no place for this kind of behavior.

"I know!" Jen said slightly out of breath.

"What?" Roy asked, also slightly out of break.

"What if… what if I lay on the floor and you pull up really hard, it might slip out real easy."

Roy thought for a moment, "It might work… Here, lay under me," he said.

Moss heard movement as they maneuvered around her small office chairs. Several more groans were heard, Jen held back a scream or two. Moss didn't know what he was doing, it all happened so suddenly, he turned the door knob and slammed the door opened. Jen let out a scream of pain, Roy flew backwards out of the room and stumbled onto the couch, the sound of crashing glass followed him.

Jen looked up, from her position on the floor, at Moss, "Hello Moss," she said standing up and dusting her blouse off.

Moss looked from Jen to Roy and back again, they were both fully clothed which he was utterly relieved about. Then he saw a pile of shattered glass, "Is that a vase?" he asked.

"What?" Jen asked quickly looking where he was pointing. "Well that's just great, that's exactly what I didn't want to happen," she said. "Look what you've done Roy."

"Oh I'm fine, thanks for the concern," Roy ignored the accusation.

Moss smiled, "I get it now," he said.

"Get what?" Jen asked heading to the kitchen to retrieve a broom.

"Your _HAND _was stuck in the _VASE_."

"Yes… what did you think?" Jen asked leaning down to sweep up the colored glass.

"I thought you and Roy were…" Moss started.

Roy jumped off the couch, Jen popped up from sweeping, "You thought we were what, Moss?" Roy interrupted him.

"Did you think that we were… having…?" Jen looked horrified, he face flushed bright red.

"And that my… in her…?" Roy looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

Just then the phone rang, no one moved then Moss, unable to let the phone ring more than a couple of times, answered. "Hello, IT. Ok, I'll be up in a minute," he said hanging up. "I'll be right back," he said and left.

Jen and Roy didn't move or speak for a full minute, the air in the room made it impossible for either of them to breath. Roy finally let out a sigh, "Well… I guess I'll get back ta…" he pointed to his desk, he swung his arms back and forth as he made his way around Jen and sat down.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I have to…yup," and she headed to her office. Roy watched her back as she entered her office and closed the door, after a while he smiled.

Jen shut the door and let out all the air she had been keeping in, she made her way around her desk to the cushiony chair and sat down. She thought about how absurd Moss was for thinking what he thought had been happening. She sighed and let a slight grin spread across her face.

**A/N: **Ok, what do you think? I know they are not all in character, and that it doesn't all run smoothly, but think how funny it would have been if it happened in the show. Remember this is my first IT Crowd fiction, it's not perfect. I love reviews ^^


End file.
